


Shackles

by FreeTheSoul



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Other characters in passing, implied eating disorder, implied konoshin, kuroshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTheSoul/pseuds/FreeTheSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be fun, the snake figured. Shintaro would be all his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shackles

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 8/15.

  What Shintaro had awoken to on that morning had not been one of Ene's annoying, loud pranks, nor had it been Konoha's arm accidentally hitting him in the face in the middle of the night. His room had been pitch black, lacking the ray of sunlight that shone in through his window no matter how hard he tried to keep the drapes shut, and void of the blue light Ene always emitted.

  What he woke up to was yellow.

  In retrospect, it most likely hadn't yet been morning. The streets outside his window had been dark, and there were none of the telltale, repetitive, _endlessly_ repetitive noises from outside. It'd been quiet, in fact. Quieter than it had been in Shintaro's room for a very long time.

  But, he'd been too preoccupied with the bright yellow hovering over his face - _eyes, they were eyes_  - to notice anything else. There was a weight on top of him, shifting, moving, pinning him down by sheer mass alone. His breath caught in his throat before he could do anything else, and soon he couldn't breathe at all.

  There was a hand around his throat. Its fingers were delicately placed, precise in motion, and their owner's gaze didn't even shift as they tightened with an unhesitating cruelty that should not have been human. Instinctively, Shintaro tried to kick upwards, but the weight on top of him and the bedsheets he was trapped underneath stopped him. He thrashed, one hand clawing at their wrist while the other made desperate attempts to push the person away, but the only thing that changed was how tightly the hand gripped.

  The eyes remained motionless.

  Shintaro couldn't breathe. The desperate choking sounds he was making were doing little to improve his situation, and the same could be said for the saliva bubbling over his lips.

  His arms felt limp, and heavy. He didn't have the strength left to move his fingers, and it took all his willpower just to keep them hanging on to his opposer's arm.

  What little he could see was fading, fading, fading--

  The hand slackened, and then pulled away. Shintaro gasped, gulping ragged breaths as he tried to process his situation. Eyes flitting around the room, his desk caught his attention for a moment, and his stomach twisted when he saw how mangled his computer was. His gaze snapped back to the person in front of him, and Shintaro made an attempt to kick himself back and away, but he could barely move under the weight. Trying anything, he shifted his arm to the side - and realized there was nothing there but a fading warmth.

  "Who--" His voice was raspy, and it hurt his throat. "Who the fuck are you?! Where's..." A quick glance to the side confirmed it. "Where's Konoha? What did you..."

  Even Shintaro could admit he wasn't exactly adept in the physical strength category, but Konoha was the strongest person he knew. He was too clueless most of the time to really do anything, but Shintaro figured that, in a pinch, he could at least hold his own against whoever it was that was lying on top of him right now. Besides, Shintaro could be a heavy sleeper at times, but he doubted he'd sleep through an entire scuffle. So where _was_ Konoha?

  The person in front of him laughed, grin twiching as they tried to hold in their guffaws. "Aww, isn't that cute. Y'know, it's always kinda funny when you like him. He really liked you, too. He's pretty upset, actually. He _really_ didn't want to do it, this time. Good thing you hid those scissors you usually keep on the table, otherwise I might've been in trouble."

  Shintaro didn't know what this person was talking about, or what they were implying that they knew. He shrank back into the bed, still fidgeting as he tried to get himself free. In response, they shoved their yellow eyes into Shintaro's face, closing the gap he'd just created. Even though the room was black, he could see the toothy grin that was flashed at him.

  "You want to know who I am? Think about it!" They had a mean, barking laugh. "You want to know where Konoha is? He's right here!" They made exaggerated, violent pointing motions towards themself, and it was at that moment that a car in the streets below illuminated the room.

  It was only briefly, but it was long enough for Shintaro to finally see the dark silhouette of the person who had him pinned down.

  It _was_ Konoha.

  Not _really_ Konoha, not the Konoha he knew, but the similarities were striking. It didn't make sense. Shintaro knew this couldn't really be Konoha, but what other explanations were there?

  No, this wasn't Konoha. This monster wasn't Konoha. They looked and sounded alike, but there was too much that was _wrong._

 _Everything_ was wrong.

  "Although... I guess I'm not _actually_ him. I'm just a lonely snake, but he's _such_ a nice host." He shook his head, shrugging, and Shintaro still wasn't sure what was going on, but he was certain this was not Konoha. It _couldn't_ be him.

  Shintaro breathed out, not realizing he'd been holding his breath. "What the fuck..." There was fear plain in his eyes now, as he realized the hopelessness of his situation. It was just his luck, he figured, to have this happen, whatever 'this' was.

  "I think I'll have my fun with you, this time. Although... not yet. I still have some cleaning up to do around here." He laughed, face uncomfortably close to Shintaro's own. "Sweet dreams for now, Shintaro! Sweet _dreams!"_

  Shintaro felt something hard hit his head, and suddenly it was incredibly difficult for him to focus on those yellow eyes, for him to focus on _anything--_

xxx

  It was birds that woke Shintaro up, in the morning. He was surprised that it wasn't Ene, blaring some new variation of school fire alarms, or a different kind of foghorn that she'd lecture him for 5 minutes about where and how it was used, but he wasn't going to complain about that. She'd stopped doing that whenever Konoha decided to borrow his bed, anyways.

  Speaking of Konoha, he hadn't woken Shintaro up, either, which was more of a shock. If it wasn't the never-ending demand for food, it was usually Konoha rolling over in the middle of the night and crushing the air out of Shintaro's lungs while he floundered, half asleep, and struggled to push Konoha off of him. In any case, he was glad to have actually been able to get a good night's rest for once.

  Realizing his arms felt stiff and sore, he tried to move them and roll over - why was he sleeping on his back, anyways? - and, all of a sudden, he remembered why it had been neither Ene nor Konoha who had woken him up.

  The birds were the only things that were still _left._

  His hands had been chained to the bed, a handcuff for each. He could barely move his arms at all, let alone enough to roll over. He made a brief attempt at trying to squirm his way out, but he figured he was wasting his energy by trying that.

  A glance to the clock told him it was already past noon. He looked over the rest of the room, at the ruined computer, and he couldn't see his phone anywhere. Probably smashed, he figured, or flushed down a toilet. The rest of the room was equally a mess, because whoever his guest was didn't seem to care very much about presentation.

  From his side came a voice that was, at the same time, both Konoha's and not his.

  "Are you finally awake? What a shame. You're almost cute when you're asleep, you know." They turned and smiled at him, and when Shintaro looked over he finally saw the monster clearly.

  He really did look like Konoha, which made Shintaro feel sick. The only difference, beside the eyes, was the way the colors of what he wore were all dark tones, hair included. There was something else, though. A meanness in his eyes that Shintaro would never have believed he could see in Konoha's, a cruelty to his demeanor that was unfitting.

  "Fuck you." Shintaro spat, and then he didn't say anything else as he continued to struggle against his restraints.

  The snake pouted mockingly, pretending to be hurt while he stood up and stroked Shintaro's face, clearly not minding the way he tried to jerk away.

  "I guess it's more fun if you're lively, right? It's never very enjoyable if you're resigned to your fate." That smile _terrified_ Shintaro, although he didn't let it show. The yellow eyes blinked and glanced at the handcuffs, and then he continued. "Oh, and those... well, I can't have you running away, now can I?"

  He sat down on the side of the bed, rubbing a hand over Shintaro's thigh and apparently trying to touch as much of him as he could. The fact that Shintaro wasn't adding anything to the conversation didn't seem to make him want to stop talking.

  "You know, I was surprised to find those. I was just hoping to maybe find some rope, or something, but who knew you'd have something like that hiding away in your closet? There was a lot of interesting stuff in there, actually... You sure have a lot of fun, don't you?" The hand moved its way up from his thigh to the underneath of Shintaro's shirt, and the coldness made him shiver.

  Shintaro's leg jolted, and this time he did manage to make contact with his kick. It didn't seem to matter, though, because a kiss was still pressed to his lips. There was a strange kind of taste to it, something sharp that he couldn't quite identify, but was definitely familiar.

  Eyes wide, Shintaro thrashed around on the bed as he tried to separate the two of them, making the chains rattle loudly as they banged against the bed. He managed to tear their lips away, promptly moving to wipe his mouth on his arm and get the bastard's saliva off of his lips. He felt sick.

  The hand had removed itself from under Shintaro's shirt, and it didn't seem like he was going to try and kiss him again. He simply stared at Shintaro, almost looking annoyed for the first time since Shintaro had encountered him.

  "Give... Fucking give Konoha back! Give him _back!"_ He'd nearly started crying by the last word, and it took all the willpower Shintaro had not to break down into sobs.

  The snake frowned, and then his lips curled into a thin smile. "Well, I _could..._ but I'm not going to. Too bad, Shintaro."

  Shintaro exhaled another "Fuck you," as he watched the monster in front of him get up off the bed. He turned back to Shintaro, a humorlessly cold look in his eyes.

  "It's a shame, but I suppose I have things I need to do before I can do anything to you." A smile appeared on his lips, but his eyes didn't show it. "Other guests to entertain, if you would." Shintaro didn't know what he meant, but he didn't like the sound of it. "After that, we'll have all the time in the world to ourselves. Isn't that simply delightful?"

  Shintaro didn't answer the question, and the snake took his cruel laugh with him as he exited the room.

  Shintaro was ignored for most of the day, which he found surprising. The snake passed in and out of the room several times, sometimes to take things, or sometimes to move things in - a rope, for example, was brought in from someplace and deposited by the bed. Shintaro's stomach sank as he realized what it would be most likely used for.

  Left alone to his thoughts, Shintaro hoped everyone else was okay.

  He hoped Momo had gotten out, somehow.

  Eventually, however, and after Shintaro had watched the sky shift from blue, to red, to black, a figure appeared in front of him in the twilit shadows.

  "Dinner, Shintaro." A wide, toothless smile spread over his cheeks. "I can't have you starving to death, now can I?"

  "I don't want to," Shintaro snarled at him, but it didn't seem to change much. The snake reached up, humming a broken sounding song as he unlocked the cuffs around Shintaro's wrists. Forced to his feet, he was led out of his room by a tight grip on his arm.

  As Shintaro was pulled past one of the doors in the hallway, he gagged as an awful stench passed him by. It didn't seem to bother the snake, who continued to hum as he walked. Shintaro didn't know why he was enjoying himself so much, but he figured it probably wasn't anything that would benefit him.

  The kitchen was sterile and clean, in comparison to Shintaro's own room. It didn't appear as if much had been touched, although the sink and counter did have red stains on them, and a knife had been deposited on an equally messy board.

  Shintaro's stomach flipped.

  Ripping his eyes from the scene on the counter, he noticed the table. A single plate sat on it, a bloody slab of meat placed in the center as it slowly filled the bottom of the plate with red. Shintaro shuddered, looking away from it as he was pushed towards the chair that sat in front of the food.

  That was his "dinner", he guessed.

  Disgusting.

  He was forced down into the chair, and while making an attempt to escape seemed to be a good idea, he decided it would be useless to try. Even if he did manage to get out of the snake's grasp, he certainly wouldn't be able to outrun him.

  Shintaro regretted never spending more time on P.E. as a kid, although he figured that even if he had exercised more it wouldn't have helped against someone with a body as inhuman as Konoha's former one was.

  After he'd been restrained once more, Shintaro shifted his legs as much as he could, accompanied by the sound of clinking metal. His feet had been chained to the chair, and while he could still move himself around, it wasn't much. The snake sat across from him, an endlessly patient look on his face. In front of him, he stared at the slab of meat - his meal, if it could even be called that.

  The blood contrasted starkly with the plain white plate the meat had been placed on, and Shintaro could tell it was uncooked. It was a fleshy color, although only one side still had its skin. Shintaro figured it was about twice the size of his fist, although it was more than he'd eaten in the past few days.

  The stench made him want to throw up, but he held it in in spite of himself.

  The monster watched him carefully, expressionless as he waited. Shintaro tore his eyes from the altogether disgusting dish in front of him, holding his gaze in a silent moment.

  "Shintaro, aren't you going to eat?" The question was plainly voiced, and for once there was no smirk to accompany it. "I didn't prepare it for you to _waste_ it."

  Shintaro waited a moment, keeping his tone cool. "What if I don't want to?"

  The creature pouted, the same way Konoha had whenever he'd struggled with a question. "Hmm..." Shintaro hated it, now. "That's a good question," Shintaro hated _him._ "but I guess I'd have to feed you myself."

  The smile, the impossibly wide _smirk_ that spread across his face disturbed Shintaro nearly as much as the response had. It made him want to throw up more than the smell did.

  He stayed quiet, not giving the satisfaction of a response no matter how much he wanted to scream. The snake didn't seem to mind that he wanted to take his time. Shintaro wondered if he really had nothing else to do than use him as a toy.

  "...You won't give me anything to eat it with?" No matter how elegantly it had been given to him, Shintaro lacked cutlery.

  "Use your hands." That was an order. Shintaro looked back at his face, but the expression displayed showed no emotion.

  Shintaro figured it was a precaution. No matter how fast or how strong someone was, it wouldn't be enough to stop a single immediate motion towards his throat with a knife or fork. Shintaro wondered if even a spoon would be sufficient.

  Then again, maybe this was just something else for it to find joy in.

  Shintaro shifted himself, shackles jingling again at the movement. He didn't exactly have much of a choice, no matter how much the thought of putting that meat in his mouth made him shiver. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd get sick and die.

  Carefully, he picked it up. It was soft, and had a dying warmth to it that made him wonder how fresh it really was. More blood gushed out of the meat at the movement, a stream trickling all the way down his forearm. Slowly, and trying not to show his disgust, he brought it up to his mouth and bit down.

  It wasn't as bad as he'd anticipated. The blood gave a certain overwhelmingly tangy taste to it, but it wasn't altogether unbearable. The meat itself was supple, and the skin was soft and fairly easy to bite through. Although there was sinew, it was still fatty enough to make it a far more enjoyable meal than it looked.

  He chewed the first bite, cheeks stuffed in an attempt to get rid of it faster. With some difficulty, he swallowed. He didn't bother to wipe the blood from his mouth as he looked up across the table, however his company still seemed disinterested as it picked at its nails. He caught the look Shintaro gave, however, and another sickening smile spread over its face before Shintaro could look away.

  He went back to eating, not bothering to look up again and meet the yellow eyes that watched him. Shintaro finished it off at a slow pace, struggling not to throw up from the amount of food. Eventually, however, all that remained was blood, covering himself along with the table and plate.

  "Well done!" was the exclamation of congratulations that he received as soon as he was done. "Did you enjoy the meal?" Shintaro gave him a cold glare, not bothering to answer. He didn't seem to mind.

  "Oh, don't be like that! Then again, I was surprised to see you be so open to it. She was quite delicious, though, so I can't say I blame you." A thin smile appeared on his lips. Shintaro wondered who "she" was, stomach doing flips that were unrelated to the nauseously full feeling. "I did give you the best part, after all. I'm almost _jealous,_ although I suppose it isn't so bad if I get to see _you_ eat her."

  The chains clinked as Shintaro shifted uncomfortably. The words were making him feel extremely tense, although he wasn't sure why.

  "Oh..." He tilted his head to the side, untied hair shifting gently. "Would you like to know what you just ate? I'm sure the curiosity must be _eating away_ at you!" He laughed loudly, rough and harsh on Shintaro's ears. He recalled the times he'd heard Konoha laugh, a soft giggle that had been in no ways similar to this.

  The laughter died, and then those cold eyes were staring at Shintaro once more. Eyes that he'd once called his, and been thankful to have.

  "You sure aren't any fun. Oh, well, though," he sighed lightly, shrugging and shaking his head as if this was some kind of humorous joke to him. It probably was. "I'll tell you anyways!"

  With a clatter he kicked back his chair and leaned over the table, licking his teeth and showing them to Shintaro. Only now did he notice the red stains at the corners of his mouth, evidence of an earlier meal.

  "Your sister! You just ate your sister!"

  That time, Shintaro really did throw up. First it was just in his hands, but it spilled over to the floor, scent sharper than the meat - _his sister, Momo, Momo Kisaragi_ \- he'd just eaten. And _enjoyed_ , he reminded himself.

  The monster barked laughter, spit landing on Shintaro's face. "Ahahaha! Why are you so _upset?_ You liked her, right? She tasted good, didn't she? I know you liked how she tasted! Oh, man! I knew idols had to look good, but I didn't know they _tasted_ good, too!"

  _Stop, stop, shut up--_

  Shintaro felt more bile rise to his throat and he emptied it onto the floor, desperately wishing he could throw up everything he'd ever eaten in his life.

  "You wanna know which part of her I gave to you? Do you?" _Please stop--_ "I gave you her thigh. The fattiest part, right? She did taste pretty good everywhere else, though. But, I know you like legs, so I figured it'd be the perfect choice for you! Right? Right?!" He kept spitting on Shintaro as he spoke, voice and expression both mad with glee.

  Shintaro had run out of things left in his stomach to throw up, gagging and coughing as long trails of saliva dripped from his mouth.

  "Aww... It's okay," Pity had crept into the voice, which was a place it did not belong. "She was already dead anyway, right? It's a good thing you were able to enjoy her! That way she didn't go to _waste._ " He peered at Shintaro, disdain washing over the joy on his face. "Although... I guess she did end up being wasted. Kind of rude, don't you think? Throwing up your sister like that? Don't you think?"

  Shintaro sniffled, finally looking up as he wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. "You..." His throat burned from all the acidity. He coughed, although it still hurt to speak. "You're fucking... fucking _sick..."_

  The insult didn't faze him, although he did reach forward and hook Shintaro's chin with his fingers. He smiled again, this time calmer, and it didn't show in his eyes the way it normally did.

  " _I'm_ sick? _You're_ the one who ate his own sister-- and _liked_ it. If I hadn't told you who you ate, you'd still be telling yourself it wasn't half-bad, right? You would, wouldn't you?" The voice was low, and he almost seemed bored if it weren't for the fact that Shintaro could tell he was holding back laughter.

  Shintaro's stomach convulsed again, bringing up what little remained - and was mostly in liquid form. The snake's hand continued to hold up his chin, however, so he had little choice other than to allow it to spill from his lips and drip over his chin. Still, the hand remained, because its owner didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Shintaro had just thrown up over him.

  He looked down at Shintaro, who glowered under his gaze.

  "Y'know, it's too bad I didn't save you anything else. I should've. It would've been absolutely wonderful to watch you eat her _again._ " He smiled, tilting his head and closing his eyes in what seemed to be an attempt at sweetness. "Next time, though, right?"

  Shintaro curled his lip, giving the man the dirtiest look he could manage under his circumstances. "If I knew, I wouldn't... I _wouldn't..."_

  The smile widened, pulling at his cheeks. "Oh, but you _would!_ I know you want to. Besides," He moved the hand from Shintaro's chin, putting his thumb and index finger on his cheeks and forcing his jaw open. "I could just _make_ you do it!"

  Shintaro squirmed, clawing at his hand to yank it away from his face. The snake released him, but Shintaro figured it had been more of his own will than anything he'd influenced.

  "Oh, aren't you energetic. Don't use up too much of your energy, otherwise we won't be able to have any fun." The tone carried no hints of malignity, although otherwise could be said for the words themselves.

  Shintaro glared at him while the cuffs around his feet were undone, taking the opportunity to kick him on the head. In retaliation the snake suddenly reached out and grabbed his ankle, squeezing with a pressure that threatened to snap his bones.

  "Listen, _brat,_ " There was no continuation to the sentence, although the nails digging into Shintaro's skin didn't slacken for a long moment. The eyes, yellow and full of quiet, festering hatred, stared at him.

  Shintaro didn't move again while his other foot was released, in fear that he really would end up with a broken bone.

  The snake didn't bother to collect the handcuffs, leaving them on the floor while he grabbed Shintaro by the back of his shirt and forced him to his feet. As he was dragged back up to his room, Shintaro realized that he probably knew what was causing that awful smell in the hallway.

  He wanted to throw up again.

  Shintaro barely even had the strength to bother struggling while he was pushed back to the bed, a heavy body pinning him down to the point of immobility anyways. The rope that had been deposited beside the bed was waved in front of Shintaro's face.

  "Ropes are always more exciting, aren't they?" He hummed, looping it around Shintaro's hands as he spoke.

  Resigned to the fact that he was outmatched in both speed and strength, Shintaro no longer struggled with the vigor he'd possessed earlier. It didn't even really seem to matter, anyways, whether he fought or not.

  The room was quiet while Shintaro's hands were bound and tied up with the rope, again to the bed, although it didn't take very long. Shintaro let out a despaired moan as the snake pulled itself over on top of Shintaro, letting hands wander down his body despite the way Shintaro was trying to push him off.

  "Stop, fuck, stop it, stop it, _stop it--"_

  Suddenly, from the main floor, there was a sound. Voices. They both stopped moving, the snake's eyes narrowing as the two of them lay in quiet, frozen silence.

  "Oh, holy shit... the door's unlocked. Kido, do you think--"

  "Shh! Kano, shut it!"

  Before Shintaro could think to react, a wad of tissue had been shoved in his mouth, blocking his throat. He gagged, but couldn't get it out, and he missed a moment of the conversation. The weight that had been holding him down suddenly released as the snake rolled off of him, silent as he made his way towards the open door.

  "--Konoha--"

  Kano had lowered his voice, and the name was all Shintaro could make out through the flooring. He couldn't even hear Kido's presumed response, although he could hear floorboards creaking as the two of them moved around.

  Shintaro was still trying to get the cloth out of his mouth, but it'd been shoved in so far that he was having trouble. He could still breathe through his nose, at least.

  He wished they'd brought Seto.

  "--Holy shit! That _smell--"_

  "Is that blood?!"

  Shintaro tensed as he realized that he was now alone in the room. He hadn't noticed when it had happened, but the only other person in the room had left, no doubt going after the two on the main floor. He hoped that their eye abilities would be enough to at least let them escape.

  Shintaro's throat convulsed again, mouth dry. He still couldn't get the tissue out, but he figured he'd be able to, given a little more time.

  "...It's been a while, Shuuya."

  _No._

  "Oh, fuck... You--"

  "Konoha?!"

  Laughter. "No, but close enough. Your brother knows who I am; right, Shuuya?"

  _No, no..._

  "Kido, run! _Run!"_

  "Kano, what--"

  "Aww... that's not a very nice greeting. Aren't we old friends? You should at least _introduce_ us."

  There was a loud slam, and the floorboards shook.

  "Oh... I forgot. It's... pain, right? That's what makes it disappear? Wow, isn't _that_ sad. You sure deserve a real pity party, don't you? Too bad."

_Stop doing this...!_

  "Sh-shit... Get the-- the fuck out of here! _Now!"_

  "Ohh... I wouldn't do that. I mean, you don't want his death to be _painful_ , do you? I _could_ just snap his neck, or... Well, that's up to your imagination, isn't it?"

  "Kido, I'm not... I'm not worth it! Don't!"

  _"Kano!"_

  The house shuddered again, and something smashed. Someone screamed, but Shintaro couldn't tell who had been responsible.

_"Tsubomi!"_

  "Oh... oops." There was that laugh again, the one that made Shintaro's teeth grind. "Well, not my fault that she decided to do something that stupid. She really should've listened to you, huh? Then again, no one listens to a liar, even when they _are_ telling the truth."

  Silence.

  "Not even gonna look at her in her final moments? Or... no, maybe it's too late. Aww."

  Silence.

  "It's too bad I don't have the time to play with you, too. Maybe next time, though, you'll get lucky!"

  "You promised you... you wouldn't..."

  "Whoops. Things happen, don't they? Shouldn't have expected me to keep all my promises, hmm, Shuuya?" A pause. "Well... since she didn't leave, I guess I'll keep up my part of the deal. Quick and painless, right? Or... maybe just quick. Too bad I have other things to do, or I'd play around with you a bit more."

  There was a thud, and then everything was quiet again. Shintaro realized he was crying, but he couldn't do anything about it.

  From the murky shadows of the hallway, a figure appeared. Even in the darkness, Shintaro could see the blood on his face, on his hands. Shintaro could see the grin on his face, as he sauntered back over to the bed. Shintaro could _smell_ the blood, even, and it made him gag even more than he already was.

  He pulled the tissue out of Shintaro's mouth, and Shintaro hated the feeling of those fingers going down his throat, but at least he could breathe now.

  "You're so _cute_ like this, you know?" Shintaro didnt have the time to retort before he felt lips press against his own, and a tongue had snaked its way into his mouth.

  Shintaro twisted violently, more tears slipping down his face as he tried to wrench himself away, but a hand was pressed against the back of his head and he was simply pulled in closer. Suddenly, the tongue was out of his mouth, and he could breathe again.

  The bed shifted as legs pinned Shintaro down on either side, and he started squirming in an attempt to kick him off. It didn't work as well as he'd hoped it would, and he let out a cracked sob as he felt hands push him down.

  Through his choked whimpers, Shintaro prayed he'd be dead by tomorrow.


End file.
